If you really love me
by Didi74
Summary: Situation critique : Hermione se battant contre des petites vieilles et d'horribles nains du vieux en rouge dans un Shopping Center le dernier weekend avant Noël... 'Foutue future belle mère'


**AN : **Juste un petit truc écrit en Février pour les nuits créatives du 'Chicaneur', à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Le thème était Xmas, vous savez l'affreuse chanson de 'Love Actuality'

Les pensées sont _en italiques._

La musique qui passe est **en gras.**

Le reste est sous forme normale.

**Titre : "If you really love me"****  
****Auteur : Didi74****  
****Thème : Xmas****  
****Rating : +13 allusion à la torture !****PS : Pas moi, ni les perso, ni les paroles ! Je retire toutes responsabilités pour le massacre de notre belle langue !****« I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes, Christmas is all around me, … »****  
**  
_Les hommes sont des créatures sadiques, ils aiment vraiment nous torturer, nous pauvres femmes !_ Telles étaient les pensées réjouissantes de Hermione Granger. _Chaque génération a droit à ces méthodes de tortures, aussi connues sous le nom de 'mode', ou encore familièrement entendues avec l'expression :'les hommes adorent nous les voir porter' suivit la plus part du temps de 'il faut souffrir pour être belle, respire un grand coup et pense à Marc-Louis-Sam-TrucMuche-Drago' . Les corsets, les baleines, les chaussons chinois, les robes en velours, les perruques, les mouches, en autre … cela sans prendre en compte les critères telles que le tour de hanche, de poitrine, la couleur de la peau, la longueur des jambes et surtout, SURTOUT : LES TALONS AIGUILLES !! _CES SALOP DE TALONS AIGUILLES !

**« …and so the feeling grows , It's written in the wind, It's everywhere I go, So if you really love Christmas, C'mon and let it snow… »**

Car oui, le pire des malheurs était arrivé à notre héroïne favorite : elle venait de casser le talon gauche de sa toute dernière acquisition. Une petite merveille de créativité, _donc absolument pas pratique_, de la toute dernière marque, _donc hors de prix,_ et d'une couleur cuivrée des plus exquise, _bien sur pas confortable et mais surtout franchement, mais alors franchement pas solide ! _Pour rendre la situation encore plus sympathique, elle venait de casser son talon dans le Brent Cross Shopping Centre, le dernier week-end avant Noël.

**« …You know I love Christmas I always will My mind's made up The way that I feel There's no beginning There'll be no end Cuz on Christmas, You can depend You gave your presents to me And I gave mine to you I need Santa beside me … »**

**  
**_Oui, OUI ! LE DERNIER WEEK-END avant Noël !_ Perdue dans cette marée de consommateurs avides, elle tentait de se frayer un chemin. Boitillant, mais d'une démarche décidée, elle continua sa progression. _D'ailleurs tout ça, c'est de __sa__ faute !! Les chaussures avaient été __son__ idée. Quelle personne sensée met une somme pareille dans deux bous de cuir sur plastique ? Hein ? Mais il faut épater belle maman. Ben oui, on ne se présente pas chez belle maman avec des ballerines. Oui, oui, les chaussures confortables sont prohibées. Le faite qu'il faille le porter au moins deux semaines avant pour ne pas finir les talons en sang à la fin de la soirée, ne __lui__-même pas effleuré l'esprit.__  
__Alors non seulement je souffre la martyr depuis une semaine et demi, mais en plus elles viennent de me lâcher. Et me voilà dans le pire week-end de l'année à m'appuyer sur le cerf lumineux (qui tire le traîneau du petit vieux en rouge, … traîneau rempli de … Potiches en minirobes rouges et blanches ?? Hein mais où sont les adorables petits nains ?) __… Des __grandes__naines__ en __fourrure__minimaliste__ ? Erk ! _  
**  
****« … In everything I do You know I love Christmas I always will My mind's made up The way **

**that I feel There's no beginning There'll be no end Cuz on Christmas, You can depend Cuz on Christmas, You can depend … » **

**  
**Car oui non seulement, il y avait du monde, la déco laissait vraiment à désirer, mais en plus les haut-parleurs braillaient cette horrible chanson de Brent Cross.  
_Succès de cette fin d'année ? Non mais franchement ! Et tout ça parce que __Monsieur__ a oublié de récupérer le cadeau de belle maman chérie. Oui le vase de l'école de Nancy, introuvable en Angleterre, (commandé spécialement pour l'occasion à fort coût) un vrai 'Emile Gallet', je vous pris, a été lâchement oublié par son acquéreur. Donc la pauv' fiancé se retrouve à se faire … _ECRASER LES ORTEILLES ! « Hé ! Mais faites attention !» _Les grand mères de nos jours ! _

_Et cette chanson, des paroles aussi stupides ça devrait même pas passer sur les ondes ! _

**« … It's written on the wind It's everywhere I go So if you really love me C'mon and let it show C'mon and let it show So if you really love****  
****C'mon and let it … »****  
**_ARGH !! J'en ai vraiment marre, en plus qui veut d'une verrerie pareille ?_

DRIIING !! DRIIING !! _PFF et voilà __Monsieur__ qui vérifie que sa bonne petite future-femme-si-elle-survit au repas de Noël ne sait pas perdu ! Quelle idée je l'ai eu de lui offrir un portable ? __Il __est pire avec que Harry avec son balais, voir Ron avec son écharpe des canons de Chudley … OUH l'image dans ma tête ! ... __  
__Je ne vais même pas répondre ! _

BIP : MESSAGE « Mione chérie, je sais que tu ne veux pas répondre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le cadeau de Maman. Il fallait vraiment que je finisse ce rapport pour qu'on soit tranquilles toutes les vacances.  
Je suis sure que tu me hais là, tout de suite. Hé, hé … Pour me faire pardonner un bon bain chaud et le dîner t'attendront à la maison. Je vais même passer à la pâtisserie que tu adores et on aura de la forêt noire pour dessert ! D'accord ?  
On se voit tout de suite … Je t'aime. »

_RAAAAAHH ! Bon allez Hermione, plus que dix petit mètres, tu peux le faire ! _

**« …If you really love me… »****FIN**


End file.
